Fight Fire With Fire (BTHOAA)
Category:Episodes Part 1 BLAM! She was dead. Ben couldn't believe it. He actually killed her and she is really dead. Kevin moved the body outside. Ben asked, "Shipey why did you want her dead?" "I didn't. She is like a sister to me, Ben I don't like to see my family suffer." Ben nodded. "The funeral is Friday." Shipey walked out of the E.R. Ben went to Grandpa Max. Even at 87 he still was a active plumber that hasn't retired yet! Ben was impressed. Max greeted Ben. Ben said they needed to talk. "In fact call in the whole team." An hour later the rest of the team was there. Ben, Kevin, Max, Tetrax, Manny, Helen, Rook, Eunice, Azmuth, Alan, Paradox and Verdona were the only ones still alive. When they called the Galactic Enforcers Vilgax had invaded their ship and killed them. Jadan killed Xylene, really gorey. To gorey to say. Rook said, "We need a plan to destroy Jadan." Ben responded, "I know. That is why I do have a plan. We Jadan and I last battled he kicked the Alientrix, scanning him. So I say we fight fire with fire." Helen protested, "Everytime you leave the base someone dies." Ben said, "I know. We've made to many sacrifices. We lure Jadan here then exterminate him and Vilgax. For good." Eunice shook her head. "There has to be another way Ben. You aren't that kind of person." Ben responded, "I am now." Jadan arrived at their base later that night with Vilgax and Aggregor. "Come out Tennyson! Or we will come in!" Aggregor kicked the door open and absorbed the life out of Paradox, killing him. Ben yelled, "Paradox!" Aggregor now shot blue beams everywhere one hit Alan, killing him. Ben said, "Time to get a piece of your on medicine!" He hit the Alientrix as he grew an extra pair of arms, turned red. He grew a ponytail and grew a lott buffer."Four Arms! What! I was going for Jadan!" Four Arms complained. He ran up to Jadan but Jadan picked him up and threw him into Manny. Manny snorted, "Get off of me!" He ran off and tackled Aggregor but was absorbed by Aggregor. Helen yelled, "Manny no!" She ran up to Aggregor but was also absorbed. Eunice tackled Aggrgeor. Ben shouted, "Eunice get away from him!" But it was to late. Eunice was gone. Dead. Aggregor had absorbed her. Part 2 Four Arms tackled Aggregor off of a cliff. He landed on Aggregor and repeatily. Aggregor was bleeding badly but Four Arms just kept punching. Aggrgeor moaned, "Have mercy." Four Arms didn't soft up at all and then gave one final punch, killing him. He climbed back up the cliff only find out Jadan had killed Max....again. Max was grabbing his throat but Jadan stabbed him in gut. Vilgax tackled Four Arms. Four Arms punched him aside. He wanted revenge on Jadan. Jadan finally took notice of him. Four Arms charged but then Jadan revealed that he was holding Azmuth. He slowly closed his hands until they crushed together. He had just killed Azmuth! Four Arms grew so angry he charged again. Jadan smirked then threw diamond shards at him, knocking him backwards. Four Arms charged again but Jadan swatted him aside. Four Arms breathed heavily then charged again. Jadan didn't do anything. Four Arms was an inch away from Jadan when his back felt like it was on fire. It was. Vilgax lasered his back, setting it on fire. Four Arms fell backwards in pain then changed into Heatblast so it wouldn't hurt him. Then he reverted. Jadan smiled as he kicked Ben off the cliff. Ben looked up and his final word was, "Revenge." Then he fell off. Part 3 Ben transformed into a brand new alien which landed safely then jumped back up. "Who is this guy? I'll have to name him later." Ben as the new alien named him Insectaroo. He chased Jadan down a highway. Jadan starred at the bug-like alien but then continued to drive his helicopter. Vilgax jumped out and landed on Insectaroo. He punch him but then Insectaroo whacked him away with his claws. Vilgax grunted then flew back up onto the helicopter. Insectaroo jumped onto the copter but a Amperi shocked him. Insectaroo almost fell out but jumped onto the top. An evolved Methanosian threw some bombs at him from a plane on the opposite side of him. Insectaroo jumped up, causing the bombs to hit the copter. Jadan saw this and jumped onto the plane and made the evolved Methanosian swallow his own bombs then KABOOM. Insectaroo transformed into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak possessed Vilgax. Jadan returned to the copter and flew back to base. Vilgax/Ghostfreak eyed Jadan carefully. Jadan spat, "What is your problem Vilgax?" Vilgax didn't respond. He shot lasers from his eyes at Jadan. Jadan saw the green in his eyes then pulled Ghostfreak out of Vilgax. Ghostfreak turned intagible and invisible then flew up on top of the helicopter. An Amperi telepathicly threatened to give up or die. Ghostfreak saw the Amperi and then flew through him. He revealed his tendrils, scaring off the Amperi. Ghostfreaj transformed into Cannonbolt and rammed the helicopter, breaking it. Jadan shouted in frustration. Cannonbolt rolled into him. Jadan kicked him like a soccer ball but Cannonbolt jumped up and clawed Jadan in the face, marking him for life. Part 4 Jadan's blood spluttered out of face. His gash was bad. He snarled at Ben and charged. Cannonbolt boasted,"Time for a taste of you own medicine!" He slapped the Alientrix symbol and transformed. "JADAN! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING OTHER JADAN. You are going down!" Jadan charged Jadan. They tackled each other but the villain stabbed BenJadan in he arm. BenJadan threw a crystal throuh Jadan's leg. BenJadan jumped up, ripped his arm off and it regerated. He yelled, "Are you kidding me? Jadan can regenerate? Dammit!" BenJadan charged again and broke Jadan's head off. It re-grew another head then bit BenJadan's throat, causing it to bleed everywhere. BenJadan ripped Jadan in half but he regenerated. BenJadan cursed and yelled, "No one can win! We are equal you idiot!" Jadan growled, "I always win!" They clashed and fought for many hours. BenJadan was weary. He grabbed Jadan by the foot,spun around and tossed Jadan about half the Earth away. He yelled,"Tennysoooooooooooooooooooooooon!" Ben reverted and saw the remaining team. Kevin, Shipey, Rook, Alan and Tetrax. "Great. Who'll help me bury the bodies?" That night they had a funeral for the dead but mostly for Hope,Eunice, Helen, Max and Manny.Ben decided to burn them instead. He watched Hope as her skin disappeared and was naked flesh. Soon she was just bones like the rest. A couple minues later the dead were ash. Ben said,"If you want to leave go now. But from here on out. This isn't a team. This is to save your sorry butts. So if you deny my orders you will die. Clear?" Everyone nodded. Except Alan. He stuttered,"I c-ca-can't! I can't!" Ben snarled, "Being afraid is for the weak! Now you will regret what you did. Just remember. You life was crappy anyway!" Ben pulled out an AK47 and aimed it at Alan. "Ben no! Please! I'm your friend!" Ben muttered, "Friends are for the weak!" And then he shot Alan in the head.